


Misread Signals

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: "Who says I'm using you to make her jealous?"
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Nora Hildegard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Misread Signals

"You know as entertaining as today was," Bonnie began as they walked into her dorm. She plopped on her bed, staring up at Nora. "you know you won't be able to keep up this act for long." 

Nora wears a confused smile as she sinks down beside her. "What act?"

Bonnie lifted a brow, "The one for Mary-Louise.."

"What? I don't know what-"

"Come on, Nora," Bonnie deadpans, looking at her head on. "You've been using me to make her jealous for weeks now. I played along because it was fun to mess with her but now it just seems like it's getting..."

"Getting...what?" Nora leaned into her. Bonnie swallowed, feeling that same tension that's been suffocating her more and more the closer they became. 

"Um..." She stalls but Nora presses on.

"And who says I'm using you to make her jealous?" The witch blinks in surprise.

"Well, aren't you?"

Nora looked disappointed in her response and sighs. "Do you honestly think I would do that to you?'

"Then why have you been flirting with me since we've met? Every time she's around, you're always all over me." Bonnie breathed. "I'm not mad about it, like I said I was going along with it but I just think if you still want her you should talk to her."

"You think my flirting with you has been for Mary-Louise's benefit?" Her lips were inches away from her own. All she could do was nod, speechless. Nora's never been _this_ close before.

"Then what purpose has me flirting with you when it's just the two of us been serving?" She didn't have an answer for that one though it had been a question circling in her mind for a while now. She can't remember how she made it make sense for her in the beginning but now...nothing made any sense for her. 

"I don't know."

"You seriously can't tell when someone is interested in you?' Nora husks in utter amazement. Now she realizes this is Bonnie Bennett she's been dealing with. The girl who put everyone else's needs before her own. The girl who's had a boys-only track record. Despite this, she felt confident in her pursuit of the witch. Something seemed to be brewing between them every time they were together and it has only grown stronger. She thought that was obvious. She thought that _she_ was being obvious. But, maybe not.

Bonnie stared at her unblinking. "Y-you're interested in me? Like-

"Like that?" Nora interrupts softly with a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh.."

"I thought you knew."

"I- thought you wanted to get back together with her. Especially, after that kiss." Bonnie mumbled, 

Nora bit her lip, looking down at her hands. "Not my finest moment...but," She looked back up at her almost shyly. "I was actually trying to make you jealous."

"Me?"

"I couldn't place where your head was at. You seem into me but I wasn't sure if I was confusing our friendship for something more."

"I mean I.." Bonnie blushed again, unbelieving of the conversation they were having. "I'm maybe curious."

Nora moved impossibly closer. "About?"

"You. Us..." She admitted, her gaze trailed down. "What it'd be like to...kiss you."

Nora's breath hitched as her eyes darkened. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

"You wanna maybe try? See how you like it?" Bonnie opened her mouth and then shut it, nodding slowly with slightly dazed eyes.

Nora leaned down and slowly captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. Their lips moved slowly against each other with perfect rhythm. After a moment she pulled back to find Bonnie's eyes still closed, making her smirk.

"The verdict?"

Green eyes flew open, scanning all over her face, then settling back on her lips. Her eyes fluttered as she pulled Nora back in. 


End file.
